As semiconductor fabrication technologies are continually progressing to smaller feature sizes such as 65 nanometers, 45 nanometers, and below, immersion lithography methods are being adopted. However, during an exposure process using an immersion lithography system, flowing water can introduce electrostatic charge. The accumulated electrostatic charge causes particle contamination such as particles adhering to surfaces of the immersion lithography system. The adhered particles may further migrate to the wafer surface and causing defects and yield degradations.